Amane's Adventures in Wonderland
by Carlazard
Summary: The tale of a girl lost in her childhood memories of her parents death. Let me know what you think! :)


**A/N~ Disclaimer: Alludes to ideas of Lewis Carroll's Alice in Wonderland and Alice through the looking glass and Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata's death note. All of which I do not own but are possibly the best books ever created on the face of this planet and any other planet that may or may not be discovered in the future.**

***anything with an asteriks next to it is just to say that this is a quote directly from Alice in Wonderland and I do not own it.**

Do you wish to hear the tale of a long forgotton girl? That one of a young girl who happened to fall down a hole? Oh, now doesn't this sound familiar?

"Misa! Misa, wake up dear." Called the young blonde's mother. "Misa! Wake up..."

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

Oh how silly of me not to mention.

The young girls parents have left, not of their own intention.

"Misa Amane, you must wake up dear."

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

There is nothing worse than the sound of a working clock.

Have you ever heard the sound of a broken clock?

'The sound of a broken clock', what a silly thing to say. Wouldn't you agree?

Yes, I thought as much.

"Misa" whispered the figure. It was a big figure, Misa knew that for sure, but what exactly the figure was... She couldn't tell.

"Why, I am your dearest friend." Said the creature as if reading the girls mind. Inching closer to the young girl, it appeared as if the 'thing' was becoming bigger and bigger. Either that or the girl was becoming smaller and that's just impossible.

"Misa" the creature whispered again, slowly approaching the blonde, this time hooking it's claws in to the open wound already formed in the young one's arm and sinking them deep in to her broken flesh. The pain of such a touch was incredible, but not necessarily in a bad way. "Misa, you are a sick child." said the creature, using it's grip in her flesh to lift her from the ground, now looking at a nine year old Misa face to face. It had grotesque scaly skin covered by what can only be described as a mucus slime. It stared at her with two big faded emerald eyes, one of which was cut in to and the other had a look so terrifyingly cold that it sent shivers down Misa's spine. But despite this, Misa felt quite comfortable... even with it's claws seeping deeper in to her cut, becoming quickly infected. She was comfortable, that is until the creature pulled her closer swinging her slowly from side to side to the chimes of the clock and began to tell her a tale:

'_Do you remember the sounds of toys, clanking on the gutter?_

_The sound of rain and thunderstorms that caused young ones to stutter?_

_**Do you recall the sound of night as rain begins to fall? **_

_Can you describe the way it felt to cause those shrill, dry screams?_

_Can you explain why you could hide while they let out their pleas?_

_**Are you aware it's all your fault that they began to bawl?**_

_I understand you let them die since life is just a game._

_Young Misa dear please do not frown... You and I, we're just the same. _

_**We're callous, heartless cowards, dear. **_

_**Don't hold your head so tall.'**_

"Misa, please wake up. Do you want to lose again, child?"

"Pardon?" Misa questions as she is suddenly awoken from her slumber, wiping the sweat from her dampened forehead.

"Oh Rem, I had that dream again!" A seventeen year old Misa wailed, sitting still in her seat with her hands over her ears. "Rem, he was back. That Jabberwocky, he had his claws in my arm and he was cutting me up and it was awful, Miss. Rem! That evil creature, he was taunting me and blaming me for everything, but worst of all he was staring at me with her eyes." Misa began shaking her head, hands still over her ears, hoping that in doing so it might make the experience less real for her. "This big nasty creature stood there expressing it's hatred for me Rem, rocking me like my mother did and staring at me with her soft, beautfiul green eyes."

"Misa, dear, you have 11 moves to win. What's going on? If you don't act accordingly, it's most certain you shall lose again" States Rem. For now we shall settle with the explanation that she is a friend of Misa's and always has been.

Misa began singing to herself, softly under her breath, a song she was once very familiar with but that no one else understood:

"_Tw__inkle, twinkle little bat, _

_how I wonder what you're at..._"*

"Misa, are you listening? If you lose again, that's it: It's all over."

"_Up above the world you fly,_

_Like a tea-tray in the sky._"*

Misa never did understand the fascination with chess that the children at Wammy's had. To be honest, she never really understood the children at Wammy's.

"_Twinkle, twinkle, twinkle, twinkle..._"*

Misa had only been taken there after her parents were murdered during a burgulary at her house quite some years ago. Her parents were rich and they funded the orphanage, so when Misa's parents passed away everyone felt it best that this was the place she should go.

The only problem was that it was an orphanage for gifted children and although Misa had the potential to be an intelligent child, she always had her head in the clouds and on one strange occasion: down a rabbit hole.


End file.
